Angler and other evils
by Inanna16
Summary: Shaw is bored and wants to find someone for dating. She creates a profile on the Angler and immediately gets a message from some stranger. Rated M because of later chapters :)
1. Chapter 1

Shaw cautiously opened the door to her apartment. Well, actually not her apartment, but the one she temporarily used. After checking twice that no one was or is here, she locked the door and took off her jacket and pants. Her T-shirt followed them, along with the bra. After putting on some casual clothes and her sports bra, she grabbed a beer from the fridge and headed to the desk, where her computer was.

It really was a long day. She and Reese have been saving two numbers at a time, both of them trying to kill each other and Shaw just wanted to kill them both and call it a day. She made a grimace. Stupid spouses, fighting over money.

After opening a browser, Shaw typed in just one word – Angler. It was a new matching site, she saw it on the television and decided to give it a try. Her last relationship's been FIVE years ago and she doubted she even knew how to act properly around someone she liked. Not that she liked anyone in particular right now. It's just... well there is one person with whom she'd be glad to share a bed – Root. But, since the hacker was not anywhere to be seen for weeks and Shaw doubted she would even give it a try with girls, since she has been in love with HER MACHINE, Shaw decided to sign up to Angler.

After an initial problems with building up a profile, she managed to work it out just fine, putting some true facts about her and patching it with few lies here and there. Shaw definitely liked the outcome and pressed „Apply".

Then she took another beer and decided to settle on the couch, watching some TV news. Since she was really tired from running all day, after a while, her eye lids closed and she fell into slumber.

When she opened one eye, wondering about just how late – or early in the morning it is, her back was aching from uncomfortable position she's been lying on the couch. Her head was dizzy and the clock ticked in the silence of the room. It was 3 am.

Shaw couldn't define what had awakened her and tried to remember what was she doing at all before she got on the couch. Ah yes, that matching site. Then something beeped and Shaw jumped off the couch, trying to find her gun.

Since nothing happened in the next few minutes, she relaxed and went to her desk. Then it dawned on her – it was her browser beeping. She's got one message on Angler.

Curious to see who found her profile interesting, she pulled the chair and prepared for reading.

Message sender was some girl from New York, using a nickname Taser. Shaw chuckled, thinking about how she didn't come to the idea of using the same nickname. Girl's profile was definitely interesting. She lived alone, loved to travel, wasn't keen on going to clubs, liked poetry and gadgets.

Shaw was now interested.

The message she's got consisted simply of „Hi! Just wanted to ask why are you awake at this hour."

Shaw was obviously not awake when the message came. And she thought that Angler showed an activity status, Taser must have noticed that. But she was awake now and didn't want to miss an opportunity for chatting up some girl. You never know what could happen and Shaw definitely needed some physical contact. Well, at least possibility of it in the next couple of months.

So she pressed „Answer" and typed in „Hello there! I could ask you the same question!"

After sending a message, she waited for two minutes, wondering if she'd get an answer at all. But then it came with a loud BEEP and as Shaw opened it, she saw following words:

„Well, sweetie, I'm in the different time zone from you. Here in Hong Kong it's 3 pm and I just happened to have some spare time to drink coffee and chat with you ;)"

Woman sure likes to travel, thought Shaw, typing in the same time:

„And, how come you're not having fun with some Chinese girl, instead of hitting my profile?"

Immediately came an answer:

„Why, I like your profile. You seem like an interesting one. _Loves to travel, is interested in martial arts and sports, doesn't like to go to clubs, loves dogs..._ Although one wonders how come that you like knitting, but well, one's allowed to be somewhat strange."

Shaw blushed, since the knitting part wasn't particularly true. She'd put that one onto her profile, instead of shooting and at a time that seemed like a good idea. Ah, whatever. If she somehow manages to get a date with some member of this matching site, she'd be damned if she doesn't learn how to knit.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, you know… whatever pleases the lady ;) " wrote Shaw.

"My, my, I must have been really blind to not find you earlier. So, what do you do for life?"

"I'm a professional journalist." It was also a lie, but Shaw couldn't really reveal her secret identity to some random girl. At least, not when she knew Samaritan has been scanning all the messages.

"Sounds nice. Do you work at some newspapers company?"

"You could say it that way. How about you? Why are you in Hong Kong?"

"Well, currently I'm on a business trip. My employer wanted me to sort some things out here. And I'm really good at making out… I mean sorting things out."

Interesting, thought Shaw. They were barely chatting for a ten minutes and already about making out. Then Shaw's phone rang and she had to pick this one – it was Harold.

"Miss Shaw, what are you currently up to?"

"Nothing much. Sleeping and stuff."

"You certainly don't sound sleepy to me, Miss Shaw."

That bastard, Shaw grinned, as if he wants me to tell him I've been trying to find a date in the middle of the night. And she knew he could easily hack her iPhone and access its camera. Bastard.

"Harold, what do you want? It's 4 am."

"Nice of you to ask, Miss Shaw. I wanted to ask if you would like to engage in helping Mr. Reese. He's currently trying to save a new number, in the Metropolitan museum."

"Well, I certainly won't ask how he even got there in the middle of the night, Harold. And I'm on my way."

As Shaw put her clothes on and found her gun under the cookie box, she suddenly remembered she hasn't closed the conversation she had with that girl on Angler. She checked her browser and there were no new messages. Shit, thought Shaw. She had lost that one. Damn you, Harold!

Just as she was about to exit the apartment, her phone rang again. Daaamn you, Harold!

But it wasn't Harold this time. It was… Root? Really?

"Hello?" Shaw wondered why Root wasn't sleeping at 4 am. Was everyone in the Team Machine awake and annoying at this hour? Or maybe Root wasn't calling because of work and wanted to chat lying in her bed… Shaw mentally slapped herself. Not again, she warned her brain.

"Hello, sweetie. What are you doing?" Root was all sweet and playfull.

"Nothing much."

"Not sleeping?"

"Apparently not. Reese needs my help and I'm just about to exit the apartment."

"Awwww, you're so strong and capable that he finally admits that he needs your help. How lovely!"

Shaw didn't know what'd gotten into Root, and she definitely didn't have time for that now. Besides, she had to help Reese. So, it was time to hung up.

"Root, as much as I appreciate what you've just said, I have to go."

"Alright, sweetie. Be careful!"


	3. Chapter 3

Root's words were still echoing in Shaw's mind, while she entered the parking lot, trying to find her car. Eventually she found it, but much to her dismay, it didn't want to start. Cursing, Shaw glanced around herself, trying to find another solution. Since her car was the only one on this parking lot, she really didn't have much options.

Then, her eyes found another vehicle in the dark – bicycle! Shaw grunted and picked the lock, cursing her karma at the same time. That bitch!

Soon, she was strolling the streets of Manhattan, with Harold's voice in her ear, navigating her trough to the museum. Damn you, Reese. It better be something interesting this time.

…

Eventually, it was 6 am when she came back to the apartment, tired as hell. Well, there was another thing which was bothering her – the seat on the bike was so hard and flat that now her ass and another delicate parts of her body were hurting like hell.

She would never admit it to anyone, but when she managed to sit on the couch, there was a grimace on her face. Damn, it hurts like I've sit in the hornets' nest, thought Shaw.

Since it was practically morning, she couldn't fall asleep immediately, but was lying awake instead, wondering if she should contact that girl on Angler or just completely forget about their conversation. But, she was left without a choice, as another loud beep came from her computer.

Cursing and yelping, she sat at her desk and discovered she's got a couple of messages already! With the first one arriving at the exact time she entered the apartment… hm, weird.

And all the messages had the same sender – Taser.

"You know, it is not so nice to leave a girl waiting."

"Especially when she's lonely and on the other side of the planet."

Shaw grinned and continued reading.

"And especially since she contacted you first."

"And I don't know if you'd find it interesting, but she's also wearing nothing but her boxers. Very nice satin boxers, should I mention."

Shaw felt something in her throat, similar to panic, but also different. The hell, this woman! But there were more messages to read.

"And it's so nice to be lying in this big bed, in the room on the 45th floor of the hotel…"

"...I can almost catch a glimpse of dusk, forming above the ocean."

Shaw has always had pretty vivid imagination, and now it rushed through her brain, forming images. Then another message kicked her in her lower belly.

"It would be pretty breathtaking if I wasn't here alone, but instead had you above me, tired after a few orgasms."

Shaw gasped. What the hell! But there was another message, as if Taser wanted to define things completely.

"Which I would gladly provide for you. Breakfast in bed included."

"All you would have to do is choose, which do you prefer more – American breakfast or eating me out."

Now, what's enough is enough, thought Shaw! As if it wasn't enough that lower parts of her body hurt as hell, now this woman is trying to make her jump out of her skin, in which she suddenly felt really hot. But she didn't want to miss an opportunity to see what's coming next, so she finally answered.

"You know, I'd rather choose something I know, so American breakfast…"

"Well, that's good too…"

"…on you." Shaw smirked, waiting for a response.

"May I say, that's slightly better."

Shaw could almost imagine Taser, smirking in her expensive hotel room. She wondered what Harold would think if she bought airplane ticket and took off to Hong Kong, without explaining what's gotten into her. Or what she expected to get into her when she arrives there.


	4. Chapter 4

Shaw finally managed to get some sleep that afternoon, and got up around 10 pm. Since she was grumpy as ever, she decided to take a quick look at Angler.

There were no new messages.

Shaw had to admit, she was disappointed a little bit. After all, Taser might have found another chatting companion, or leave her hotel room and go find some Chinese beauty. Well Shaw didn't have to do anything with that, thank you very much. If Taser wants to give it a try, she might as well move to Hong Kong for good.

There was a little voice in Shaw's head, telling her to show some initiative and start a conversation. But she was reluctant to do that, and instead decided to do some push-ups.

After a few hundred push-ups, she was all sweaty and her cheeks were red, but her muscles felt like armor, strong and well-shaped. She loved her body, with all its scars, capabilities and responsiveness. And she definitely wanted all the best for it, including a good measure of sex. Which she started to forget how to make, as it was. Damn!

After an hour, she found herself behind her desk, staring at the monitor again. Still no new messages. And to make it worse, Taser's profile status showed she was online. Maybe she really didn't want to chat with Shaw. Or maybe… ah what the heck!

"Hi, there," wrote Shaw, cursing herself and this whole idea.

"Oh hi, sweetie," came the response immediately.

"What are you doing?"

"If you must know, I'm listening to some music right now."

Fine, like I care, thought Shaw. But nonetheless, she wrote back.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Some old rock and metal. And also classical music. Please don't think of me badly because of my music taste."

"Why would I?"

"Well, I don't know. People tend to do that. What are you doing?"

"Push-ups."

"Really? Do you have a sexy six-pack?"

Shaw could imagine Taser smirking behind her computer, and decided to grab an opportunity to promote herself shamelessly.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Do you like that?"

"Oh, I absolutely adore that! Would you describe yourself as long-lasting in bed?"

 _What the heck?_ Shaw wondered if she should grab this one too…to the nice warm hell, if it's party, let it be loud and fast!

"I definitely would. Do you want to try me?" Shaw pressed send, but not fast enough. With loud bzzt, all the electricity in her apartment was gone. She almost slammed her fist into the wall, out of frustration.

Then her iPhone rang – it was Harold. Shaw wondered if he somehow became accustomed to engaging her in night conversations. As if sleep was something she could do without, thank you very much.

"What is it, Harold?"

"Miss Shaw, I see you don't have electricity right no-"

"Harold, you could at least try to behave as if you don't spy on me every hour of every day!"

"I'm sorry, miss Shaw," said he, and continued without further mentioning of spying and stuff. "But, as it is, I need you to pack your belongings and catch the next plane to China. Hong Kong, to be more specific. The Machine has a mission for us there, and since John is currently busy, while I cannot leave this other project I'm working on, we have to rely on you."

"And what about Root?" Shaw couldn't keep her mouth shut, and said those words before she realized the odds are in favor of her and possibly her love life. If she had one, that is.

"Err… she's also currently busy. I cannot ask for her help right now. Miss Shaw, if you're willing to go, I shall give you further specifications when you arrive there."

"Alright, Harold. Send me flight details, I'll board onto the next plane to Hong Kong."

* * *

In the plane, Shaw was sleeping as if there's no tomorrow. She actually woke up just for a meal, which (as she ordered it) consisted of two steaks and a big package of mayonnaise. After she devoured it - with only one eye open, she fell back into dream without dreams.

After too long and a century, she finally landed in Hong Kong airport. She managed to grab a taxi and somehow he transported her directly to her hotel. No sideways, no useless turning left on every crossing, no trying to chat with her and no trying to overprice. Shaw was amused – her first visit to Hong Kong was going to be less troublesome than she imagined it.

Harold had booked an apartment for her and apparently it was on 44th floor of some big luxurious hotel. She loved his budget, with every day even more! And the apartment was absolutely amazing! It occupied the whole floor and she could observe almost every corner of Hong Kong from the living room. Lovely, thought Shaw.

Since it was 7 pm, she decided she could go out and grab some beer. Who knows, maybe Chinese do brew some good beer, indeed.

Still no word from Harold. Maybe he's sleeping. Maybe it's with John, she grinned imagining the two of them cuddling and sharing the same cup of hot chocolate. Of course, she had no evidence to back up her imagination, but one can always hope, right. Ever since she first saw two of them with Bear in the park, the same idea kept coming up to her – or maybe it's an intuition?

And she definitely decided she will contact Taser tomorrow. They could at least grab some coffee, or some Chinese food and try to get to know each other properly. If she's even still here and available.

Anyhow, she ended up in a bar just across the street from hotel, drinking some Chinese ale she never heard of. And, since she felt a little bit lonely, with John and Harold _and Bear_ so far away, she maybe enjoyed her solo night out too much. Which means, she demolished 6 bottles of beer and called it a night at exactly 10 pm.

Somehow she managed to get into her apartment in one piece, took off all of her clothes and collapsed on the king size bed.

* * *

It was the-God-forbid-hour when she opened one eye, sensing there was something wrong. And by wrong, she meant she detected some strange vibrations. It appeared they were coming from the apartment above hers. Could've it been loud music? She heard no music at all, but the vibrations were still here.

After five futile attempts to fall asleep again, she cursed, mentioning the whole family tree of that jerk who had no decency to buy a pair of headphones, or to just kill himself before she does it with her bare hands. She knew nothing about Chinese hotel etiquette, but doubted that going up there and knocking on the door of her neighbor would be worse than producing vibrations all over the upper floors. So she put on her grim look and set to visit that jerk.

Two minutes later, Sameen Shaw was standing in front of the big luxurious door, with "do not disturb" sign hanging on the knob. She could actually hear the basses and rifs through the door. _Fuck you_ , thought Shaw, as she banged on it with her fist.

After a while, the music was no longer so loud and she heard the movements as someone unlocked the door. That someone being some tall woman, since Shaw couldn't distinguish anything but the contours, because the corridor was dark as fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

_Just wanted to mention - those songs are made by Placebo, and I do not own them. It anyone's interested, those are Every you every me and Running up that hill. Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Sweetie, I just knew you couldn't stand my absence! Come in, I've got some liquor to share," said a very familiar voice, with just a hint of flirting.

Shaw couldn't believe her eyes. _It was Root_ , with her signature grin! What the fucking— And there was also that music! Shaw couldn't exactly distinguish the genre, but she was sure it was some kind of rock. She would've never guessed Root was into that kind of music.

 _All alone in space and time, there's nothing here but what here's mine. Something borrowed, something blue, every me and every you…_

"-Sameen, I'd expect you to be more eager to come inside since we haven't seen each other for a month or so. Do you expect official invitation? Because if you do, it'd take some time to counterfeit president's signature," said Root, adding a wink to her statement.

Shaw's fists were still clenched and her mouth showed she was about to go full commando on whoever occupied that apartment. She definitely wasn't expecting Root. Not here. But here she was, so Shaw didn't really have much choice.

She had just enough time to make a mental note that Root wasn't surprised at all when she found Shaw behind that door. What should that mean? Was she expecting her? Something was weird here, no doubt about that.

Root's apartment was even more luxurious than Shaw's, if that was possible at all. It had an inside pool, (expensive – and no doubt original) paintings hanging on the walls and a bar with so many bottles of liquor Shaw couldn't remember she even saw at the liquor stores back in New York.

Root had decided to guide Shaw through the whole apartment and somehow the next room was bedroom – if one can call it bedroom at all. It had the biggest king size bed Shaw ever saw – even the one in her apartment couldn't compare to this one. She highly doubted she'd ever get out of it if she had one available in her everyday life. To hell with work and getting up.

Beside the bed, there was literally nothing in that room, except for the whole two walls that were made of glass – the bedroom was in the corner of the building, so the resident could admire the view not leaving the bed at all.

By now, Shaw pretty much envied Root. How she even pays for all of this? Did she hack the national reserves in Fort Knox? Or did she maybe find the philosopher's stone?

And she also looks really hot in these shorts and the plain blue T-shirt, thought Shaw. Even more than in that evening dress she wore when Shaw saw her the last time… And her neck – was it always so sexy? And this perfume -

"—Harold's paying so I decided I better move here for a month or so, so I could access all the data I need," Root just finished explaining how she even got here in the first place.

Shaw just blinked, mentally slapping herself for not listening.

"Sameen, you really do look like you want to hug me. You know, all you have to do is ask. I'm not selfish. Aww, haven't seen you blush for a long time!" Root was clearly enjoying herself at the moment. She was even humming in the rhythm of the song which was playing in the back.

 _C'mon, baby, c'mon, darling, let me steal this moment from you now. C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling, let's exchange the experience…_

Shaw's cheeks were pretty red by then, and she didn't know what to do with her hands so she just put them inside her pockets. Where she found a taser. _What the_ —then she remembered putting it inside her right pocket, just in case the upstairs jerk turns out too stubborn or too big. She attempted to shove it deeper into her pocket, but it was too late, Root had somehow already managed to recognize the familiar object.

"Sameen, darling, I always knew you like it rough! But maybe we could grab a drink or two before we start using taser?" Root was all but kidding, and Shaw was intrigued by now. Was it just Root's usual flirting or was it something more this time? But there obviously was no time for that now, because Shaw's iPhone rang.

"Hi, Harold," Shaw said, "did you know Root was here, in the same hotel, in the same city, on the same continent with me?"

"Miss Shaw, the Machine knows everything." He must have been a warrior in Sparta in another life, considering the generous way he shared details with other people. _Damn you, Harold!_

"That wasn't what I was asking! You know what – just forget it. What do you want?"

"I need you and Miss Groves to do something tomorrow. You may find the documents I just sent you useful. I presume Miss Groves is familiar with Mandarin Chinese, so there shouldn't be any problems. When you complete the task, let me know. Good night, Miss Shaw and Miss Groves." And he was gone. Just like that.

Shaw blinked at Root, wondering when she became fluent in Mandarin Chinese. This woman is full of surprises!

"Root, we better go to sleep now, there's a lot to do tomorrow," Shaw said.

"Sleep tight, Sameen. If you happen to have bad dreams, call me and I'll come," replied Root with a grin.

* * *

Back in her apartment, Shaw couldn't fall asleep. After a while, she just gave up and turned on her laptop. She could as well contact Taser. Shaw hoped the woman won't think she's nuts, when she finds out Shaw came to Hong Kong, after chatting with her about it just two days ago.

Taser's profile status showed she was on line at the moment, so Shaw decided to show some initiative (again!) and sent her a message.

"Hi, you still in Hong Kong?"

"Hi, sweetie. Of course I am, why do you ask," the response came immediately.

"Well, you wouldn't believe it, but I just happened to arrive here too. My boss wants me to do some business here, so I'll be around for a couple of days, I suppose."

"In that case, why don't we meet?"

That was the response Shaw was waiting for! If she gets laid in China a lot, she might even consider staying here for good. In States there's no luck for her, obviously.

"Why not? What do you propose?"

"There's a nice little restaurant in the old part of town. Do you want us to have a dinner there tomorrow?"

"I would like that," responded Shaw, smirking. So far, Taser didn't diagnose her nuts, and wants to have dinner together. Not bad at all. It even sounds like a date.

"And if it turns into something more, I suppose you won't run away," teased Taser.

"Hell no, I would be disappointed if dinner is all I get," typed Shaw, only half-jokingly.

She hoped tomorrow's task for Harold won't take too much time, so she could prepare for the evening. And there's Root…she'll have to make some excuse for disappearing for a couple of hours. Shaw wondered since when did she have to update Root on her plans. After all, damn woman lived here for a month, and didn't consider telling Shaw about that.


End file.
